The Cart Thief
by Connoristheman
Summary: Vanellope gets a brand new cart. When she goes to show Ralph her cart, it is missing. This is the story.


The land of Sugar Rush is a glorious one. Full of candy cane trees and ice cream mountains, soda pop rivers and chocolate sauce volcanoes. Sugar Rush is a land dedicated to racing. The president, Vanellope Von Schweetz, rests in her bed. The sound of early morning engines roars outside.

"Nothing like the sound of engines revving in the morning!" Vanellope says stretching her arms out and yawning. Vanellope had just gotten a new cart and could not wait to race it. She stepped outside and saw carts shooting by leaving dust behind. Vanellope got into her new cart and rode away.

She loved the feeling of adrenaline she got when she made that sharp turn, or when she sped up an extra 10mph. She laughs as her cart roars around other racers. After about 15 laps she decided to stop and put her cart away in her garage. She covered it with a sheet and flicked the light switch off and closed her door. As she turned around Ralph was standing right next to her.

"Hey Vanellope." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Can you help me?" He asked her.

"Um, sure… What can I do for you?"

"I need help getting another medal down from a tree…" he said.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I never really got the hang of the no double stripe thing."

"Alright." She agreed.

"Here is the tree." He said.

"Ok, now watch as I climb." She grabbed onto a single striped branch.

"See?" she said "single striped branches don't disappear."

"Double striped branches do?" he asked. She nodded. Fast as the fastest cart in the land she shot up the tree and threw the medal down.

"There you go." She yells. She descended as fast as she ascended. "Now, remember that."

"Will do." Ralph said. They started on their way back to Vanellope's castle.

"So hopefully you won't need to get me when you need to climb a tree anymore."

"I think I've got it." Said Ralph.

"Good." Said Vanellope, looking down as she walked. The walk was long. Carts could be heard racing about, as they slowly trudged through the forest of sweets.

"So, anything new Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"Not much other than the fact that I… GOT A NEW CART!" She exclaimed. Vanellope loved racing as much as Felix loved fixing.

"That's awesome!" Ralph said enthusiastically. "Is it fast? Is it nice?" said Ralph curiously.

"Very fast! Very nice!" she said. "It's the newest model! Today was my first test drive." She said. "It was awesome!"

"Well I want to see it!" Ralph said.

"You will. We are almost home."

Vanellope put a candy cane key into the lock and turned it. She opened the door, and gestured Ralph inside.

"Thank you." Said Ralph. "I really like what you did with the place."

"Well thank you!" she said happily. To the right was her garage door. She cracked it open, walked in and said: "Walk outside. I'll be right there." Ralph walked out the door and watched the garage.

"AHHHHH!" Vanellope screamed so loud everybody in the land of Sugar Rush stopped what they were doing for a brief moment, and listened. Ralph rushed into the garage.

"What? What's wrong?!" he yelled concernedly. Vanellope was standing motionless, looking at the ground with a sheet clasped in her hand.

"It… It's gone!" she yelled

"Your car is gone?" Ralph said. "The brand new, latest model, very fast, very nice cart?!"

"No, the old, very slow, very awful cart I wanted to show you." She said sarcastically. "YES THAT CART!"

"Well where did it go?"

"Well do you think I would know?" she said with rage. Ralph frowned, and looked at the ground. "Someone must've taken it. A thief!" she declared.

"Whoever took it is going to get it." Ralph said.

"For sure." Vanellope said. They stood there pondering possible thieves.

"Well, we should probably interview someone before we go out looking for the thief."

"The racers." She said. "We interview the racers."

All of the racers crowded around Vanellope, wondering what all of the ruckus was about, and why they were needed. Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Snowanna Rainbeau, Candlehead, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Crumbelina DiCarmello were all there.

"Alright!" Vanellope yelled. "Listen up!" she yelled louder. "Do any of you know anything about the theft of my new cart?" she yelled.

"Your new cart? It got stolen?" Snowanna asked.

"Yes." Vanellope replied. "I returned my cart to its rightful place in my garage, after racing a 15 lap test drive." She said. "I left to help Ralph get a medal down from a candy cane tree." Said Vanellope. "He still doesn't get the whole double stripe, single stripe rule."

"It's not that hard!" screamed Gloyd. Ralph looked away in embarrassment.

"Quiet! Quiet!" yelled Vanellope. "Let's get back on topic here. Remember? Stolen cart?"

"Yeah, yeah we know." Said Taffyta. "We don't know who did it."

"Are you sure none of you know anything about the theft?" Vanellope asked. "If any of you are lying, Ralph really knows how to wreck things…" said Vanellope.

"I did it! I stole the cart!" someone yelled. No one knew who yelled that except the racer who yelled.

=THE END=

(For now…)

Thanks for reading. If you want a Chapter 2 let me know.

-Connoristheman


End file.
